supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Super GT Season
The 2013 Super GT season (japanese: 2013年のSUPER GT "2013-nen no SUPER GT") was the 20th season of the JGTC era and the 8th for the Super GT era. Driver Changes Team Transfers *Naoki Yamamoto and Takashi Kogure swapped seats. Yamamoto goes to Weider Modulo Dome Racing, and Kogure goes to Team Kunimitsu. *Daisuke Nakajima and Yuhki Nakayama swapped classes. Nakayama goes to Team Mugen, and Nakajima goes to Nakajima Racing. *Takashi Kobayashi and Kosuke Matsuura swapped classes. Kobayashi goes to the GT300 class, and Matsuura to GT500 class. Joining Super GT *Frederic Makowiecki will race for Weider Modulo Dome Racing. He was a FIA GT1 driver. He retired his FIA GT career and joined Super GT. However, he still races for World Endurance Championship. *James Rossiter will race for Lexus Team Petronas TOM'S. He was the test driver for Force India from F1. However, he will still test for Force India. *Jorg Muller will race for Goodsmile Racing at the 5th round. He will be the 3rd driver for Goodsmile Racing. *Lucas Ordonez will race for NDDP Racing at the 5th round. Since he was a GT Academy champion, he will partipicate in Super GT for the 5th round. *Not sure if Marco Bonanomi will join this season, as it was seen on as-web.jp that he will be a test driver. *Jann Mardenborough and Alex Buncombe will be a test driver for NDDP Racing. Later, it was confirmed that Alex Buncombe will join the season for the Fuji Sprint Cup, with the Nismo Athlete Global Team team. *Daiki Sasaki will join NDDP Racing with Kazuki Hoshino. He was the 3rd driver for the 2012 season for NDDP Racing. Returns *Shinya Hosokawa will do a comeback and will race for JLOC. He was a driver for Team Kunimitsu before, and a driver for JLOC in 2010. He returns back in the same JLOC team. *Yuji Ide will only race at Round 2 for Bonds Racing. He was a driver for Team Kunimitsu in 2009 and Autobacs Racing in 2010, and now entered to Bonds Racing. *Fairuz Fauzy will join apr Racing, where he was replaced by Igor Sushko at the 3rd round and onwards. He was a driver for Thunder Asia Racing that only entered in Round 3 at Sepang. *Richard Lyons will do a comeback at Super GT and will race for Hitotsuyama Racing with Akihiro Tsuzuki. He was a driver for TEAM CERUMO in 2010 with Yuji Tachikawa before, never entered in 2011, entered back in 2012, and returns back in 2013. *Yu Yokomaku will race for Direction Racing. He was the 3rd driver for Direction Racing since 2011. *Yuichi Nakayama will race for APR in the 5th round. *Takuto Iguchi wil race for R&D SPORT in the 5th round. *Hisao Shigeta will race for Direction Racing at the 3rd round, replacing Yokomaku. Leaving Super GT *Loic Duval. He will be leaving Super GT, replacing James Rossiter for Team TOM'S. He will race for the World Endurance Championship. *Yutaka Yamagishi. Team Ika Musume had no cars eligible for this season. *Cyndie Allemann. She was a rookie driver, also as the second female driver here in Super GT, like Keiko Ihara. She left from this motorsport and replaced Richard Lyons. *Yuya Sakamoto. Yuya Sakamoto was a driver for #30 IWASAKI AUDI from last year, and he replaced Fairuz Fauzy. *Alexandre Imperatori will race for the World Endurance Championship with Team KCMG when Team SGC withdrew from this season. *Yuji Ide. He only raced for Round 2 for the Bonds Racing team, but later the team withdrew. Calendar (NOT DONE) Driver's Point Ranking For the 5th round held at Suzuka, the winner will get 25 points, the runner-up will get 18, and the 3rd place finisher will get 13 points. Entry List GT500 Entry List GT300 Entry List Driver's Championship (NOT DONE) *'Bold text' indicates pole position、''italic text'' indicates fastest lap. GT500 GT300 (NOT DONE) Team's Championship Coming soon! Round Winners and Podiums Round 1 at Okayama International Circuit, Okayama Prefecture, Japan GT500 GT300 Round 2 at Fuji International Speedway, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan GT500 GT300 Round 3 at Sepang International Circuit, Sepang, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia GT500 GT300 Round 4 at Sportsland SUGO, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan GT500 GT300 Round 5 at Suzuka Circuit, Mie Prefecture, Japan GT500 GT300 Round 6 at Fuji International Speedway, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan GT500 GT300 Category:JGTC & SUPER GT Seasons